


regrets and reappearances (we had to leave)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [22]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: The girl that took Matt’s heart sneaks into his dreams again. He’s not sure if he’s dreaming when the same girls shows up in his office. The one he hasn’t seen since his last day at the orphanage.





	regrets and reappearances (we had to leave)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last work for this series, I’ll probs be posting a fantastic beasts or Baby driver one soon.

“Matthew, this is (Y/N). She’ll be sharing a room with you from now on.” Sister Maggie informed Matt as he attempted to angle his head in the direction of her voice. 

He used his senses to try and get a feel of what you looked like. He knew your hair was down to your (Y/H/L), you were about a head smaller than him and one of your eyes were absent. You were nervous too, he figured this out from your mad heartbeat. 

“Hello (Y/N).” Matt greeted before a beeping suddenly morphed into his dream, effectively making it melt back into his memories. Back to where he didn’t dare look. 

Matt missed you. You lost contact when he went to college and you went to work somewhere in Queens. Neither of you had the money to visit each other frequently so you eventually just drifted apart. You never forgot each other though. You were an important part of his life. 

You helped him through a lot, especially with his powers. You were completely understanding when he told you what made him different. When his senses played up you taught him how to focus his power, to take back control. He listened to your heartbeat to ground himself. Said heartbeat was now practically engraved into his skull. 

It was a rough patch for you two when Stick appeared. He distanced himself from you, just like Stick had ordered. You never did understand why. 

When the old man did leave he ran straight back to where he felt safest, with you. Your father was a martial artist and he taught you how to fight, declaring that you must be able to protect yourself for when he’s gone. Almost like he knew. 

You taught Matt all you could and he taught you all he knew as well. Your relationship had never been stronger at that point. 

The two of you were an unofficial couple, only sharing the occasional kiss. You two never really discussed it, too scared to break what you had. That was until the days before the two of you left for college/work. You... bonded a bit more closely before you were ripped apart by fate and the cruelty of the world. 

-

Matt wasn’t quite sure if he was imagining it when you’re scent and heartbeat flew through the door. Why would you come back after all this time? “Hello, how can I help you miss?” Karen asked as she strode in, polite as always. 

“I’m looking for a Matthew Murdock,” (Y/N) answered as Matts' heart started to rapidly jump. “I’m sorry Matty,” The vigilante heard her whisper airily under her breath, like a sigh. 

“(Y/N)?” Matt was now standing in the doorway, glasses and cane left abandoned on his desk. “Hi Matty” her throat burned as she tried to hold in a sob and her eyes stung whilst she refused to shed any tears. Matt on the other hand...

He surged forward, wrapping her in a hug full of emotion, helplessly attempting to gather her closer. Neither could help but let tears cascade down their cheeks. “I can’t believe you’re here,” Matt admitted, closing his eyes as he breathed her in. 

She was just like he remembered her. Hell, she even used the same shampoo. 

“I’m so sorry I left you Matty, I should never have left” the woman sobbed, wiping away Matts tears. “Nonsense, we both had to leave. You’re back now and that’s all that matters.” He comforted before placing a kiss to her nose. “I missed you,” (Y/N) told her first and only love. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!!!


End file.
